Byun Hee Bong
Profile *'Name:' 변희봉 / Byun Hee Bong (Byeon Hee Bong) *'Real name:' 변인철 / Byun In Chul (Byeon In Cheol) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Jangseong, Jeollanam-do, South Korea *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Family:' Wife and 3 daughters *'Talent agency:' AWANA Entertainment TV Shows *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho 2 (KBS2, 2019) *Blow Breeze (MBC, 2016) *Madame Antoine (JTBC, 2016) *Save the Family (KBS1, 2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *Drama Festival 2014 - Lump in My Life (MBC, 2014) *Grandpas Over Flowers Investigation Team (tvN, 2014) *Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) *Princess Aurora (MBC, 2013) *Oohlala Spouses (KBS2, 2012) *Man of Honor (KBS2, 2011) *President (KBS2, 2010) *My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Great Inheritance (KBS2, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Drama City Boo Yong of Mt. Kyeryong (KBS2, 2005) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Papa Sea (MBC, 2004) *Choice (SBS, 2004) *Second Proposal (KBS2, 2004) *New Human Market (SBS, 2004) *Good Morning Master (굿모닝 공자) (MBC, 2004) *Drama City Ginseng Uproar (KBS, 2004) *Drama City The Truth About Wormwood and Garlic (KBS, 2003) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *One Percent of Anything (MBC, 2003) *Dawn of the Empire (KBS1, 2002) *Lovers (MBC, 2002) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *Soseol Mokminsimseo (소설 목민심서) (KBS2, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *King and Queen (KBS1, 1998) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *The Great King's Road (대왕의 길) (MBC, 1998) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Spin (질주) (KBS2, 1997) *Desires (욕망) (MBC, 1997) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS, 1996) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *Asphalt Man (SBS, 1995) *Seoul Nocturne (서울 야상곡) (SBS, 1995) *Relationship (인연이란) (KBS, 1995) *Close My Eyes (한쪽 눈을 감아요) (KBS, 1994) *Moonlight Hometown (달빛 고향) (KBS, 1993) *MBC Best Theater Soon Dal and Byung Gu and Ok Joo (순달씨와 병구씨와 옥주양) (MBC, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *For the Poet (시인을 위하여) (KBS, 1993) *Walking to Heaven (걸어서 하늘까지) (MBC, 1993) *We Are Middle Class (우리는 중산층) (KBS2, 1991) *The Three Day Promise (3일의 약속) (KBS2, 1991) *Eyes of Dawn (MBC, 1991) *Within A Few Seconds (머슴아와 가이내) (KBS, 1990) *Legacy (유산) (MBC, 1989) *The Fifth Row (제5열) (MBC, 1989) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *Our Town (우리 읍내) (MBC, 1988) *The Memoirs of Lady Hyegyeong (MBC, 1988) *Three Women (세 여인) (MBC, 1988) *A Beautiful Meeting (아름다운 밀회) (MBC, 1987) *Namhan Mountain Castle (MBC, 1986) *The Season of Men (남자의 계절) (MBC, 1985) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *The King of Chudong Palace (MBC, 1983) *Sunflower in Winter (겨울 해바라기) (MBC, 1983) *Trade King Choi Bong Joon (무역왕 최봉준) (MBC, 1983) *Market People (시장 사람들) (MBC, 1982) *1st Republic (제1공화국) (MBC, 1981) *New Madam (새 아씨) (MBC, 1981) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) *My Lady An Guk Dong (안국동 아씨) (MBC, 1979) *113 Investigation Division (113 수사본부) (MBC, 1973) *Detective Chief Inspector (수사반장) (MBC, 1971) Movies *Okja (2017) *Mr. Go (2013) *Spy Cast (2012) *I Am a King (2012) *In Love and War (2011) *Haunters (2010) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Lifting King Kong (2009) *The Devil's Game (2008) *Small Town Rivals (2007) *Mission Sex Control (2006) *The Host (2006) *Detective Mr. Gong (2006) *Crying Fist (2005) *Public Enemy 2 (2004) *Lovely Rivals (2004) *Sisily 2km (2004) *Au Revoir, UFO (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *Scent of Love (2003) *Memories of Murder (2003) *My Teacher, Mr. Kim (2003) *Volcano High (2001) *Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000) *A Surrogate Father (1993) *Karma (1988) *We Are Going to Geneva Now (1988) *The World of Women (1988) *Eunuch (1986) *No Woman Is Afraid of the Night (1986) *A Man with Color (1985) *Hotel at 00:00 (1983) *Dull Servant Pal Bul-chul (1980) Trivia *'Education:' Chosun University (Law) drop out *'Hobby:' Golf External Links *Agency profile *English Wikipedia *Profile (naver) *HanCinema Category:KActor